Magic Demon King
by HyakuV4
Summary: kehidupan sehari yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bodoh berambut jabrik seperti nanas dengan warna orange dan meratapi nasib nya akan hutangnya yang banyak.


SUMMARY : kehidupan sehari yang dilakukan oleh pemuda bodoh berambut rave dengan warna orange dan meratapi nasib nya ( pengganti dari fict sebelumnya )

Bad summary langsung baca aja

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **DISCLAIMER seraph of the end : Takaya Kagami**

 **Genre : humor,Sci-fi,Mysterio**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair: NarutoXkrull**

* * *

Chapter pertama : tak sengaja bertemu seorang shoujo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimalam hari disebuah apartemen di kasur. Tengah ada seorang pemuda yang bengong apa yang harus dilakukan untuk melunasi hutang yang udah numpuk itu dalam waktu sebulan

'apa yang harus aku lakukan ?...' batin pemuda itu sambil memandang lampu yang berada di atasnya

"ck" pemuda itu hanya berkata itu dan langsung tidur nyenyak hingga

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya~**

"hei ! " seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sedang memanggil dengan nada tinggi pada seseorang pemuda yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur ( ya iyalah ditempat tidur masa diSungai -_- )

"hnn" pemuda itu masih saja tidur meskipun sudah dipanggil dengan nada tinggi

Gedubrak! pemudan itu langsung bangun dan terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya itu dan

"HAAAAAH!... k-ka-kau!... " pemuda itupun melotot sambil menunjukkan jari tangan padanya

"ya ini aku! Uumaki naruto! " kata gadis itu pada seseorang yang dia panggil uzumaki naruto

"tapi inikan baru sebulan tapi kenapa kau langsung datang ke sini..?!" bentak pemuda berambut rave dengan warna orange itu

" sebulan gundulmu! Udah lewat dua bulan GOBLOK!" spontan gadis itupun langsung ngamuk dan membawa sebuah sabit gede! Yang tiba-tiba keluar ditangannya karena perkataan seorang pemuda yang bernama uzumaki naruto itu sudah melewati batas kesabarannya.

"NJIR! Darimana sabit gede itu datang?! Tunggu.. baiklah ! aku akan membayarnya ta-tapi setidaknya beri aku waktu tiga hari lagi!" kata peuda yang bernama naruto dengan suara yang ketakutan seakan nyawanya sekarang akan dicabut oleh gadis itu

.

.

.

.

Skip time~~

Dimalam hari ditaman, dimana tidak ada seorangpun disana.. hanya saja disana ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik seperti nanas yang sedang… seperti meratapi nasibnya.

'hiks hiks kampret bener nih idup gue… udah gak punya kerjaan kerjanyapun Cuma ngutang doang…. Gawat nih kalo sampe gak dibayar, bakal berape idup gw' batin seprang pemuda berambut rave warna orange dengan mata biru itu yang teringan dengan perkataan gadis berambut ungu itu

 **FLASBACK_ON**

"NJIR! Darimana sabit gede itu datang?! Tunggu.. baiklah ! aku akan membayarnya ta-tapi setidaknya beri aku waktu tiga hari lagi!" kata naruto dengan suara yang ketakutan seakan nyawanya sekarang akan dicabut oleh gadis itu

" oke aku beri waktu lo tiga hari! Tapi klo gak bayar Idup lu bakal berakhir setelah itu!" sahut shinoa dengan kasar

"Be-BERAKHIR?!" kata naruto langsung panik karena perkataan gadis kolektor itu. "tapi bagaimanacaranya aku melunasinitu?" lanjut naruto.

"Cari tau sendiri BODOH, lagian elo sendiri yang bilang kalo beri waktu 3 hari GOBLOK !"

 **FLASBACK_OFF**

"AHHHH! KAMPRETTTT!" Naruto teriak tanpa alasan dengan suara yang keras hiangga sampe kedenger di ujung dunia :V

DUAR! secara Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti ledakan yang lumayan keras tidak jauh dari taman itu

Naruto langsung kaget saat mendengar suara tersebut itu

"Apa? apa yang terjadi?" narutopun bertanya Tanya dan penasaran. Hingga diapun berlali menuju asal ledakan itu.

.

.

.

Sesudahnya naruto ditempat itu dia langsung kaget. Ketika seorang gadis kecil dengan pakaian aneh yang sudah tergeletak di pinggiran tiang lampu.

"siapa dia?" Tanya bengong naruto

.

.

.

.

"hnn.. dimana aku " tanya seorang gadis yang sedang kebingungan untuk bertanya dimana dia sekarang?.

 **TBC**

Yo salam hyaku *membungkung *BERdiri Aye! Njir :V

Oke pertama-tama saya akan katakan ! bahwa saya adalah newbie,dan juga saya juga gak pandai buat cerita.. yah …! begitulah saya butuh saran buat yang udah mastah

Oke maaf klo buatnya kependekan so ni lebih mending dari pada fict yang sebelumnya yang telah saya apus xixixixxixixi :V ( ya mungkin ini juga terlalu pendek -_- ) oke kita anggap aja ini sebagai **prolog!**

Klo gak terima buat fanfict sendiri aja sono! :V

satu lagi! author disini cuma buat menghibur diri!

 **Preview** chap berikutnya :

"kau berada di apartemenku. Apa kau tidak apa- apa?"/ "hwaaaa! Dasar hentai! "*plak

/ "njir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"/"kubunuh kau!".

Oke

See you next time.~


End file.
